


The Lovers Arcana

by Mystical_Artie



Series: The Tarot Cards [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fanatsy, Lots and Lots of Death, Love, M/M, Seperation, lots of creatures, note all characters are ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, personified time etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artie/pseuds/Mystical_Artie
Summary: Aristotle. Crown prince. Beloved son. Rich beyond his years etc.But when his mate is revealed, he is being turned against by all.Rebellion.Sin.Greed ripped him from his love.Knowing that his mate had survived, he goes to search for him.But a dark shadow passes over promising wicked things and testing the two.Should love survive the test?or, will the two fail.Like the ones before them.





	1. The Blue Sea

 

Eyes of opal gaze upon her hands , holding a palm-sized heart-shaped sapphire

Her pointed ears , adorned with gems of different kinds , show through her raven hair that cascaded her back in soft wave locks...

Her pale skin , smooth and shiny like porcelain but marked with silver tattoos that form constellations.  
  


Her scales , shine different shades of green blue and violet.

Her mouth , lips being small and pink...show stitches on the side , making an eternal smile , made of thin, glass-like thread.

_Eyes , although clouded and a ghostly white , shines different shades of blues , greens , purples and pinks... the eyes of a seer._

**_Narrator POV_ **

Aristotle shot up from his bed and eyes of melted gold and flaming ambers scanned the room,panting.

That dream had been happening ever since he moved into Volincia (where it has been said that creatures unimaginable thrive in) his hometown.

The woman that has been plaguing his dreams are not recognised by him, but , he seems to have this longing and familiarity whenever he sees her.

It was strange.

He groans and puts his face in his hands...he thought to himself with confusion, _'who is she?'_

Aristotle tugs himself out of bed ,and wearing his dragon hide clothing ,  goes to the beachside which is near his modest home.

he always felt like he belonged there...but he knew he can't go, that doesn't stop him from admiring it from afar.

When he would be upset, he would go and watch the sunset in the horizon.

It was calming to him.

His mahogany hair moved in its braid as the sea breeze arrived, few bothersome strands escaping and framing his olive-skinned face.

At that moment, anyone who saw this would stare.

He breathed in the fresh air and smell of the sea. Out of the corner of his eye , he spotted a young woman looking lost. Being the considerate soul he is , he went up to her with the intention of helping her.

Catching sight of Aristotle , the unknown woman flushed a pretty shade of rose.

Aristotle was by no means ugly , he was actually deemed attractive by villagers, local for foreign.

From his unusual hair and eye colour to his fit frame to his sharp jaw and high cheekbones  , he had attracted both men and women all over the land. But , not everyone was perfect , Aristotle was quite cold to their advances, which to no end, irritates his suitors.

If being the suitors was particularly bad , he's blunt as well , if the advances are not welcome , he would tell them he's not interested and to get lost. Which ends with the suitors feeling hurt.

To many , he is the definition of beauty and perfection physically.

Not too buff but not too skinny either , he was the most wanted in between. Some go even as far as to say he is the male counterpart of the goddess , Aphrodite, which usually leaves him raising an elegant eyebrow.

The woman, he realised,  ended up being in the wrong village , so he directed her to the right path. But he could've sworn he had seen small scales on her temples , maybe it was his imagination.

Mermaids couldn't come so far off into this territory.

Aristotle sighs softly as he stares at the sea, water glistening like diamonds in the sunlight. How he wishes he could live underneath the diamonds. It seemed so peaceful , beautiful even , with the gentle waves crashing downwards. He closes his eyes , sits on the sand and relaxes his body on the glistening sand.

Unknown to Aristotle , a young woman was creeping up behind the relaxed man.

Aristotle suddenly felt two slender arms wrap around his neck. He sighed , recognising the scent of flowers , a waterfall and salt.

"you're not supposed to be here ,dearest Camilla " Aristotle said teasingly , he turned around to meet indigo eyes mixed with molten silver. Camilla pouts and takes a seat next to the man.

the silk and jewels of her white gown shines with the sand , her cherry red hair is tied in a loose bun and adorned with sparkling jewels. Eyes shine with kindness and smooth , soft cheeks flushed with a wonderful pink colour. But what always catches others attention is the mark on her neck , it was similar to scales.

Camilla was not a mermaid , she was a siren, a creature that was thought to lure men to their doom when in reality...

sirens thought they were freeing men from their suffering.

"Aris , my father is in the northern sea right now , i cannot give up a chance to see my exiled-prince." Camilla whispered softly , sorrow lacing the angelic voice. Aristotle sighed softly and ran fingers through the cherry hair. He whispered comforting words in her ear. Catching this common sight, people often speculate that they are lovers but in reality , Camilla is married and Aristotle is interested in no one.

Out of the blue , Camilla stiffens and stares into the horizon. Aristotle notices this and nods at her. Camilla rushes away from aristotle and jumps into the water , where her soulmate is calling.

Aristotle sighs and returns to his home, pulling out a locket and opening it.

There stood a picture of a happier , brighter looking and younger Aristotle. His eyes were shining with love for the person beside him. And that person was a dashing young man with short dark hair and bright aqua eyes filled with joy and equal love.

Aristotle sighs as his eyes are filled with tears, some escaping and landing on the beautiful gold locket.

The man was very special to him.

His everything.

His Heart.

His world.

and most importantly...

That young man is his lost soulmate.


	2. The Under Of The Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darrien.   
> Mermaid and Beloved to Aristotle

**Darriens POV.**

I pant and attempt to calm my breathing down.   
My legs are sore and bleeding.   
My dark hair , matted with dirt and blood somehow still retains its shine.i collapse to my knees and my vision of the bone-based bars in front of me starts to get blurry.

" hey kid? are you okay? Kid ?! Come on! Get up! Kid!" the cell beside me makes noise, as if someone is trying to get out.

" Darlin! Hold on!" an angelic voice shouts from across me

" DARRIEN"

Aristotle POV

I shot awake...that wasn't the woman. 

That was Darrien!  
My heart Beats against my chest as I try to calm my breathing. Darien... tears sprung my eyes as I thought of what they might have done to him. 

my eyes widen in realisation. That was what the woman was for?

"Oh, father..what have you done to my soulmate?" i whispered to myself as i buried my face in my calloused palms and sobbed away.

After a while,i cleaned my face up and sat down on a chair. i then thought about what i just seen in my dream carefully.

Darrien...the voice of that woman...the hoarse voice from the room beside wherever my beloved was. Darrien...we were still so young when we were caught,where was he placed? 

Questions flood my mind as i begin to think about the times i has spent with him .   
When we first met,  
when we first saw our soul marks appear. 

Narrators POV.

At the thought,he removed the concealment spell on his left wrist. 

With the concealment spell gone , it revealed a patch of scales , coloured the same way of Darriens aqua eyes and with a "D" etched in cursive , elegant ,black ,unknown substance. 

Aristotles gold eyes dim as he strokes the mark with a gentle finger. He wonders if Darrien is alive or was it a cruel illusion from Ina?   
If he's thinking about them , if he's regretting being his soulmate overall. Aristotle closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

**Anastasias POV**

the shackles on my wrists clink against the sea-stone wall angrily as i try to free myself. 

my hands , burnt and worn out from attempting to use too many song spells. I was about to give up when a once again catch a glimpse of the young boy with a dark mop of hair, i was then filled with determination.

This boy, innocent and helpless and so young was stuck this wretched place when he should have been with his soulmate , to mary him and have children with him in the future. my fists clenched as i remembered what had happened that night. 

What the wretched woman did to the two young men. 

What they had did to my mother,to their own kind. 

What they did to my father. 

What they had done to my poor defenceless baby brother.

They're animals. 

Suddenly , i felt my core flare up and a sudden warmth filed by heart. a melodic spell erupted from my throat and my tattoos shone a dark night blue. images flooded my mind.

My brother , Darrien , Mother , father , Anishea. The sound kept erupting from my throat,it kept going and going.

i couldn't stop.

Soon, Darien's covered in shining midnight and he ,after a while , rose from the ground to his feet. He staggered for a while, then stood up proudly and tall. 

He looked like a king or prince , so regal, so confident and so strong.

thats when i saw them

Gold tattoos dances on his biceps and arms and shines , even though the cell is dark and dim. Darren had the same raven , wavy hair . his eyes open to reveal the same aqua jewels he had all these years. His pale skin bronzed over. 

He looks straight at me and thats when i felt it

A bond.


	3. In The Eyes Of The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not everything is in focus

**Aristotle POV**

The next thing i find myself is on the floor.

My eyes dry and my cheeks tear-stained.i must have fallen asleep after i cried too much.

my thoughts flow back to that vision i had of darrien. my mind starts to gather the information that i was given. 

They start clicking together. Darren, is alive. 

My beloved is alive. 

My heart swelled with relief and happiness. But my happiness was short-lived as i realised he was injured and i don't know where he was.

But that does not matter.

i vowed to him that i would go to the ends of the universe for him, and I'm not planing to take that vow back. i will never take it back.

"the vow..." i mumbled as i stood up and stuffed everything i needed , medicine, food, water etc into my unicorn hide bag. i slung it over my shoulder , my body in the best battle gear i could find. i reached to calm myself down and ran out the door of my home. Determination filling my very core.

I'm coming Darrien.

Darrien POV

i felt as if my whole body was on fire. 

i could only see gold,glistening and bright. my arms burnt and stung,as if someone was etching something into my skin. my cuts were healed and my sight corrected.

Images soon flooded into my mind , images of a young woman. she's pale and had white eyes. A warm connection settled into my chest,it was so foreign to me, i almost screamed.

Once i no longer saw only gold, i had quickly inspected my arms. 

Gold tattoos,similar to constellations scattered my arms and shone brightly, as if the liquid of the precious metal flowed through them. My pale skin had turned bronze and i realised my wavy hair had grown longer by an inch.

"w-what is happened to me?" i whispered to myself,puzzled. I try to search my mind but to no avail. 

There was nothing similar to a memory in my brain.

"D-Darrien?" A melodic voice whispered, confusion laced into her voice.

i turned around to face th same woman from my images. 

"who are you?" i whispered softly,curious and enchanted by her aura. Wait...aura i rub my eyes and take a look carefully.

Around her there is this lavender colour around her. what it this...i haven't seen anything like it. it was metallic and beautiful. i was in awe by the beauty floating around this beautiful lady.

"e-excuse me...who are you? where am i?"

the young woman looked stunned,her face showing surprise and sadness. 

"you don't remember? oh poseidon! my dear, are you alright?" the woman said, surprise and shock evident in her voice. i shake my head. 

i couldn't remember anything. 

i was confused, i was scared. I couldn't remember anything,i again searched my blank mind. Trying to at least find a fragment of a memory.

i grunted in frustration. i then felt this surge of power and my voice had emerged with a song ,that i don't know, the cell bars were shattered, setting me and the young woman free. 

"what is your name?" i whispered softly,but still loud enough to be heard.

The woman turns around, eyes gazing at me.

"Anastasia. My name is Anastasia."

Aristotles POV.

I took out a map of the lands. If i can make it to the neko kingdom , they may help. The elven kingdom may as well, so will...the dragons may help me..

i then bought a boat and pushed it towards the sea. 

this is risky and dangerous, but i love him and i need to risk it all.

i hoped in and started to sail on to the cold dark waters. not a minute later i was over thrown of my boat. 

i scoff

Fathers new mistress knows I'm here. 

Then,everything went dark.

When I awoke after some time, i could hear humming, feel fingers through my hair and my head being cushioned on something soft yet firm.

I opened my eyes, only to shoot up a few moments later. Blue-green eyes look at me, confusion clearly blended in.

In front of me was someone that has not been seen for centuries.

The princess of Nekos, 

Asashi Itomi.


	4. The Country Of The Protected And Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asashi Itomi.  
> Sister Of The Royal Queen  
> Heir To Both Thrones  
> And The Best Cat You Shall Meet

Aristotle POV.

I stumbled onto my back as i stared at the beauty, she smiles softly. 

Her bronze kitten ears twitch and her small fangs appear from her stretched pale pink lips.

She gets up and stretches her hand out to help me up, her blue Neko royal mark glistens in the light as it pairs softly with her porcelain skin. Her bronze hair sparkles in the sun as it moves in the soft, cooling breeze.

"are you okay sir? you've been out for quite a while now," Her highness says softly, voice laced with concern. I continue to stare and finally get up on my own. I look at her with confusion. 

Its well-known no one randomly gets onto the Neko land and doesn't get interrogated by the stern queen herself.

Her highness catches my face of confusion and explains "Onee-chan sent a letter. Saying that the lovers arcana shall be restored. I believe she is talking about you," I was not listening to her, i should've but my mind was racing with thoughts on Darrien.

"lets get to dinner! You must be hungry," Her face lights up again and she practically drags me into the palace, telling me that we shall feast. great poseidon, how is one girl this fast?

As we sat down at the dinner table, i question The princess about her sister, she's usually ruling the two kingdoms until her highness is of age and found her mate. 

The queen was very protective of her people and land, fighting and leading wars, making political choices and making sure that the kingdoms were in harmony while her sister, the princess, distracted the people with festivals and celebrations. 

It is the princess who leads the happy and bright festivals that her stern sister could not. Not much is known about the princess overall. The reason is famous.

The queen does not want her sister to be killed for the blood that the queen, herself, spilled.

But it will all change when the princess is of age.

The soft eyes of Princess Itomi dimmed as her smile slowly deteriorated.

"onee-chan...was framed by a wicked man who lead the rebellion two days ago. She has since disappeared and yet to be found, her mate is in distress. I will only help you if you can help find my sister." she muttered, blue-green fire present in her eyes. i was stunned. 

The sweet young princess was gone, replaced by a young, developing warrior.

I smirked as i shook her hand in agreement. 

She'll make a good allay.

\-----------------Darrien POV------

i looked at Anastasia with confusion. Where have i heard that name before? Suddenly, something flashed before my eyes. An image.

it was a young man, only around two years older than me. He was gorgeous. 

Eyes of Ember. Hair of red. High aristocratic cheekbones and a scar along his highly arched eyebrow. He was holding my hand, kissing my knuckles as a beautiful two-band gold ring, the perfect diamond-cut opals and sapphires in between the two bands glittering in the sunlight. His hair was loose and covering the two sides of his neck, but i could see it. 

Peeking out the hair was the siren royal seal.

i was stunned. The man that most possibly loved me was a siren royal? But isn't there a war currently between the mermaids and sirens?

I suddenly realised that there was something, light yet heavy, cold yet warming. I looked down at my finger, and there it was. 

The ring from my image. 

It wasn't there before. confusion struck my mind. Had it suddenly appeared?

"there is magic on that object. Powerful and punishing magic. whoever put that on there must have went through great lengths of pain" Anastasia said, her clear and smooth voice breaking me out of my thoughts

"pain?" i questioned. I knew magic does not do pain just by casting spells.

"yes pain don't you know that-oh..i keep forgetting.. You grew up in a different part of the siren realm, Aquatheosiamiarila [1].v Your home did not do magic called song spells as often, you learnt how to handle weaponry and normal curses instead as they prefer the light." Anastasia then continued to explain. "songs spells are the magic we use to free humans as well."

"magic is a cruel and strict mistress, she is the sister of lady death and lady destiny and sir fate. When you perform a song spell, your hands will burn like you are being branded or in a fire, depending on the severity and difficulty. Song spells are a darker form of magic than normal spells and curses, so lady magic will punish you for doing such a dark from of magic." Anastasia then struck out her hands, full of burn marks. "but we use them most commonly in the capital of helengardia[2] since it is a very powerful form of magic and it'll protect the citizens and royals better. The one who gave you that ring, did love you a lot Darrien. please remember that."

i nodded and together, we left the cells to find a way out of the prison.

\-------------Sir Fate POV------

i growled in anger as i watched the young men look for each other. Tears form in my eyes as Destiny interferes with the two young lovers i had so carefully paired together. 

I pulled away from the enchanted mirror and walked into the hall, i saw Destiny,Death and Magic together, smiling and chatting.

" Fate! there you are brother! we have wonderful news to share!" Destiny said, her blue eyes shining brightly. I tilted by head and she continued.

"i wiped Darriens memories! now, you can pair Aristotle with Louis! just like how it was meant to be!"

my eyes widened in shock. Destiny had meddled with my work! I furiously stormed back into my weaving room and looked at the red strings, i sighed in relief. Darriens and Aristotle's were intertwined but barely , 

they're still soulmates. Maybe...just maybe.. i can let them have their happily ever after.

they deserve it most after what Destiny had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asashi Itomi is my friends OC!  
> THANKS BBY
> 
> help from artie  
> [1]Aquatheosiamiarila (help from artie : aqua-theo-do-sha-mia-ri-la)  
> [2]helengardia[2] ( help from artie: helen-gar-di-nia)


	5. The Heartbroken Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itomi and Aris goes to question the king.  
> never had they ever think this would happen

ARISTOTLES POV.

her highness paid down a map, there were no sorts of marks on there,except a drawing of an ink bottle in the corner, it was practically blank. Her highness then muttered the words

"il ne doit pas être noir"

As if it real, the bottle tipped over and the ink then fell from a bottle drawn on the map. "w-what?" i muttered. i've never seen anything like it. this magic is something different. 

its dark magic and it was not from itomi. 

i furrowed my eyebrows. This is odd.it was strictly forbidden for royals to this magic, they must be seen as pure at all times.The map finally finished marking itself and there it was. The lands of the twelve realms. Marked clearly as day.

The neko princess scrutinises the map, using her sharp claw to indent the map, it seemed where her claw indent a pale red would follow, as it her claw had left it on its own. Her highness then started marking different realms, but one stood out the most. Marked with a star, the kingdom of Fox-people was marked with red darker than the rest, it was burgundy instead of fire-red.

"We head to the kingdom of my sister first, we must inform His majesty of the quest, he has been desperate for a lead to Onee-chan," The princess began has she continued looking at the map, occasionally adding arrows or making more indents. 

His majesty? I think, then it hits me. 

She's talking about the king. The same king that almost no one knows of, no name, no age nothing. Hardly anyone knew the king due to his protective wife. 

His wife is the face and the king works from the inside, working with the queen on treaties and alliances. A inner-working that only the most trusted know about. Just because he is never seen does not mean he doesn't do anything.

Rumour has it that many assassination attempts, seduction attempts and other unspeakable had forced the queen to put her beloved into isolation.

"your highness-" i was cut off, by her. "Itomi, please call me itomi"

i continued. "Itomi, i seriously do not have the time for this. My mate is somewhere, injured and probably going to be dead," 

I am then pinned by her gaze. Voice icy, she says, "My sister is a seer. She can help you."

Having enough experience with these types, i sigh and nod. 

Once Itomi was done, she stuffed the map in the inner pocket of her dress. She leads me outside to the palace stables and comes with two horses. She has a handsome white stallion to me while she has a raven mare, i recognised it instantly. It was the mare that the queen rode to my home, to discuss business.

We both get on and ride to our destination.

When we got to the kingdom, it was undoubtedly beautiful. Itomi nods to the guard, gets off her house, handing it to the guard and goes in with me following behind her. We are then led to a throne room i presumes. Opal, amber and onyx glistened under the natural fire-light of the crystal chandelier. The two eye-catching thrones sit in the centre-end of the room, one quartz and one onyx. 

But only one was occupied

Sitting on the throne of quartz, a young man watches us from his seat. shoulder-length Indigo hair that falls in waves framed the mans sharp jaw beautifully. The colour pf his smooth pale face makes his dark blue eyes glow. His lips were stretched into a frown as he leans to the arm of the throne, a scared and ink-stained hand supporting his head. His ankle is crossed, a traditional way that a high-royal class Kitsune would sit.

"What do you require now? I assumed that i have done everything that was required." His deep, soothing voice rang throughout the room, growling as his eyes narrowed on me.

"Helenus, i think we have a lead," Itomi started, her tone gentle and relaxed as if trying to comfort the man. 

The man scoffs. " A lead? In what? This stranger? oh please, nothing can be done.  
It is now sent to the heavens. The current emperor arcana has lost his empress and Temperance is trying to give him false hope!..i suggest you leave and let me grieve at the loss of my wife."

Itomis gaze hardened and she screamed, " I lost my sister just as you lost your wife! But now, we have hope, this young man is one half of the lovers arcana! if we find his other half, they'll be enough power to stop the tests.  
Think about it helenus, no more tests. no more laws that we hate. You can be with Onee-chan with no worries."

Helenus, i think that is his name- Looked at itomi before looking away and nodding, presumably agreeing to our plans and listening. But i opened my mouth to speak,

"Arcana? What is that?"

The two royals look stricken, looking at each other then me, Helenus speaks first.

"wait, you don't know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwieee, one of the shorter chapters! Will have longer one next time :)


	6. From The Eyes Of Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all seem to forget the people above

**Fate POV**  
I continue doing my work, weaving strings of the newborn beings below under my guidance and protection. My slender fingers brought two ends of two peoples strings together, putting them together and joining them using my magic until they are one. The model of the child and her lover show and i tie the ends of the strings to each of their ankles, since one of them lost their pinky-finger.

Suddenly, i could hear a trumpet sound from my door, i rise and step out at my summon. I step into the throne room to be greeted with a bittersweet sight of my parents and siblings.

The World Arcana,Julius, (whom i refuse to be calling father) stares down at me, following my movements as i kneel before him. Golden eyes scrutinising every aspect of my body language.

My mother is beside him in her own throne. Eyes of the hermit arcana gazes upon me, silver eyes once filled with warmth and joy are now cold and piercing.

Destiny stares at me with her green eyes, her white silk dress flows gracefully around her. Her lips may be straight but her eyes show mischief, which contradicts her innocent face.

Death is whispering to Julius things i cannot hear and Julius's eyes harden. 

This doesn't seem good.

I could hear faint ticking going on behind me, I'm very familiar with it. Its my wife.

My gorgeous and wonderful wife, Teniana Time. Head of the eternal clock tower. 

Face being framed by her dark locks, Her beautiful copper clock-like irises move as time does on earth. Her clock tattoos tick and move as they glow. Her slender frame was being complemented by a spiderweb-patterened gown, courtesy to my husband. A pearl ring rests on her finger and it shines in the light of my aunt, The Sun Arcana. 

I could feel another presence beside her. Its my husband, the desired Legios love. His Golden hair is braided with his gold armour gleaming in the light. His blue eyes are narrowed into slits and his lips were stretched thin. He then moves to the side and overseas the court.

"Fate," Julius began, " you almost risked out power over this universe. I don't think you understand wat you just did since you can act like nothing has happened instead of coming and begging for forgiveness. So ill be a good father and teach my son something"

suddenly, i felt a force kick my chest hard and i hunch over. My hands were supporting my body as i coughed out silver blood. The blood of a overseer. 

Out of the corner of my eye, i could see Teniana bury her face into Legios chest, unable to see my in pain with her gentle heart. Legios is averting his eyes, tears evident on his face.

Then i felt more pain, so much pain i thought i was going to die. My stomach was churning, i could see silver. then suddenly, I couldn't see. I was screaming my lungs out and my voice was turning hoarse.

After an eternity of pain, i blacked out into the loving and comforting arms of Legios.


End file.
